


Marshmallows & Thawed Hearts

by InHisFrozenArms (Fenfade)



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Love Confessions, Past Abuse, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenfade/pseuds/InHisFrozenArms
Summary: Kuai Liang reassures a suddenly vulnerable Skarlet of his unwavering devotion and commitment to her during a spontaneous camping trip in the frozen tundras of Arctika. Tis but a drabble.
Relationships: Sub-Zero/Skarlet
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Marshmallows & Thawed Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr, I have always been a huge fan of the Kuai Liang x Skarlet ship. This short drabble was inspired by a recent heart-to-heart conversation I had with my boyfriend while camping. I was about to go to bed that night, but then the idea struck. As most writers can relate, I knew I had to get it out, or else I'd lose it. It's not very long, but I hope you all enjoy reading this. :) Please feel free to leave any concrit or comments below!

There was something peaceful about the fire burning in front of Skarlet that drew her in. With a small grin, she reached over for the bag of marshmallows. She had found them during a trip to Earthrealm, and they'd soon become one of her favorite snacks.

"Burning things again?" asked Kuai Liang, who walked toward her. A semi-frozen can of Ice Peak was in his right hand, the Cryomancer having returned from their tent.

The blood mage shook her head, carefully placing a marshmallow at the end of one of her blades. She held it barely above the fire, taking care to ensure the fluffy snack did not burn completely. "I wish I'd known of these sooner," she admitted. Marshmallows were not a common snack in Outworld.

With a soft chuckle, Kuai Liang took a seat before the fire across from Skarlet. He was not really one for camping, but his lover had somehow managed to use her feminine charms to convince the hard-working Grandmaster to take a break from his duties at the Lin Kuei temple and join her on an adventure.

"Fortunately for you," the ice-wielder started, "Those can easily be found in most places across Earthrealm." He took a sip of his drink, sighing as the refreshment hit the spot. Skarlet almost laughed at the fitting name of the Chinese beverage (which was made in Xi'an city in the Shaanxi province), though knowing how much he loved it warmed her heart. Instead, however, she found herself sighing as she returned her stare to the fire. She had already consumed her toasted snack by this point, a certain type of sadness lingering in her heart.

Kuai Liang quirked a brow, placing the drink on the ground in front of them. A pack of Tibetan wolves howled at each other from a distance, though the pair was unfazed by the sounds of their communicative song. They'd grown used to the wildlife surrounding Arctika by now.

"Skarlet, what's going on?" He could tell something troubled her.

The Hemomancer sighed again, placing another marshmallow onto the knife. She held it over the fire like before, taking care to not ruin it. Once it was done, she plucked it off the knife and tossed it into her mouth. Then she turned to face her lover.

"Sometimes I think how different my life would have turned out had you never convinced me to leave Shao Kahn's side," she said, a wistful expression threatening to bring tears to her eyes. She blinked a couple of times, suddenly realizing a cold hand had already reached over and gently grasped her cheek. She looked up and saw that Kuai Liang now crouched in front of her, blocking her view of the fire.

He couldn't help but to sympathize. Having been abused by the very man he'd looked up to, he understood how Skarlet felt. This shared experience of being unloved and unwanted by their families of origin had brought them closer over the years. All the Lin Kuei Grandmaster ever wanted was to prove to the red headed assassin that she was valuable and worthy of love.

"In another timeline, perhaps you may still be suffering and so might I," he said to her, a slightly pained expression flashing through his eyes. He then removed his hand from Skarlet's cheek and brought it down to the free hand she held in her lap. Clasping it, he placed their intertwined hands over his heart.

Speaking from the soul was often difficult for him, but when it came to Skarlet, he always tried to put his cards on the table. "But at least in this one," he continued, looking into his lover's dark brown eyes, "we are not alone. You are not alone, because I'm here."

Her knife fell to the thawed out ground beside them, a soft thud barely audible as it hit the faint patch of snow on their campsite. Skarlet found herself suddenly throwing her arms around Kuai Liang, tears slipping from her eyes.

"I don't deserve you," she said to him. This only made the ice-wielding clan leader tighten his cold embrace. Though he hated hearing the woman he loved with all his heart speak this way, he did not admonish her.

"You deserve the world," he murmured into her hair. Skarlet didn't respond to him, knowing that it was always better to let him take the lead during these types of conversations. The fire behind them seemed to burn more harshly, as if ignited by the silent passion shared between them. Above them, the constellation _Corona Borealis_ seemed to shine even brighter. Not that they could see it, of course, but the Elder Gods themselves has always supported their union.

"For as long as I am here," he said, still holding Skarlet close. "You will never be alone."


End file.
